The present invention relates to a technology for manufacturing a semiconductor device, including the step of carrying out an electrical test after the assembly of the semiconductor device.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-86376 (Patent Document 1) discloses a method of carrying out an electrical test by pressing vertically movable connection pins against the under surfaces of the lead terminals of an electronic part with the force of a spring.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 5 (1993)-283563 (Patent Document 2) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 6 (1994)-342035 (Patent Document 3) disclose a method of carrying out an electrical test by pressing contact pins having a curved part against the under surfaces of the leads of a semiconductor device.
Further, the above Patent Documents 1 to 3 teach that the top surface sides of the leads are held by another member when the contact pins are pressed against the under surfaces of the leads.